Nalu adventures
by neonkoi
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go on many adventures together and start to find out they love each other. When Lucy is hurt Natsu is always there for her. When Natsu's hurt Lucy is there for him. Rated T for caution. BTW first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror noticing her skin tone was paler than usual. 'Have I come down with something?' she thought to herself.

A large crash got me out of my thoughts and made me grab my keys, I held Aries key up ready to summon if there was danger.

I walked around my house cautiously and clutched my key in my hand. She turned around the doorway into the kitchen and found Natsu cleaning a pile of glass he had broken.

I sigh. "Natsu...What are you doing here?" I asked, anger hinted through my voice.

"Sorry," He replied," I came to invite you on a job and got...hungry."

I sigh. I'm just glad it wasn't a bad person.

"Come on lets go to the guild." I say and he follows. "And don't worry about the cup you broke."

"Really?"He asks.

"Yeah, it's fine." I wasn't in the mood to argue, I felt a little dizzy.

On the way to the guild I jump on the rail next to the river.

"Be careful Luce." Natsu said.

"Why does everyone tell me to be careful? I have never fallen in before." I replied

"I'm just worried." He said.

"Well I'm fi..."

"Luce? Are you okay?" Natsu asked.

Lucy heard Natsu talk but she couldn't here him very well. Her vision blurred and she blacked out slipping of the rail, she felt the cold water.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Lucy walked on the rail next to the river.

"Be careful." I tell her.

"Why does everyone tell me to be careful? I have never fallen in before." she replied

'They tell you because they worry, you should be more careful' he thought.

"I'm just worried." I said.

"Well I'm fi..." Lucy started

"Luce? Are you okay?" I asked. 'she looks pale' I thought to my self. My heart stopped when she slipped.

"Luce." I yell as she slips and hits the water. I dive in after her. Once I spot her I drag her back up to the surface. I put my hand on her forehead 'she has a fever'

Not knowing what to do I take her to the guild.

* * *

"Erza." I yell. Where was his scarlet haired friend?

"What is it Natsu...Why are you wet?" She asks.

"Who cares." I said almost yelling. "Lucy's sick, help her."

Erza gasped as she noticed the soaking wet blonde in Natsu's arms running a dangerously high fever.

"Get her to the infirmary Natsu." She said.

I placed her the infirmary and held her hand. Erza came in and kicked me out to let Lucy rest. Thank god it was only a ever but what was with the emotions he has been having?

**I'm really bad at writing, this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me, but please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal P.O.V**

A couple hours later Lucy woke up to find herself in fairy tails infirmary. 'What am I doing here?' she thought. As Lucy started to get up Natsu who was waiting outside the infirmary door herd her shift with his amazing dragon senses.

"Lucy." Natsu said as he walked in the infirmary. "Lay back down and rest."

"But I feel fine now." She said. "Plus I want to go on that job request with the team."

"But that job request is for catching bandits." Natsu said. "And since your sick we all decided not to go."

"But I'm fine now." Lucy pouted.

Erza, Gray, and Happy come into the infirmary only to see their blonde and pink haired friends arguing.

"I call thee gate of the lion, Leo." Lucy yells and summons Leo . "Explain to them I am fine."

"Why, were you sick?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"I just had a small fever, and now it's gone so I want to go on a job." Lucy said half pouting.

"Ummm..." Leo said as he put his hand to her forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever anymore."

"See...Natsu why are you on fire?" Lucy asked.

"I'm on fire?" He asks and looks down. "I'm on fire!" Natsu yelled as he got rid of the flames.

Lucy, Gray, and Erza sweat drop at their friends stupidity as Leo disappears into the realm of spirits.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"I call thee gate of the lion, Leo." Lucy yells and summons Leo . "Explain to them I am fine."

'why do you need to call out your spirit, I just want you to rest' I thought.

"Why, were you sick?" Leo asked with concern in his voice.

"I just had a small fever, and now it's gone so I want to go on a job." Lucy said half pouting.

'Wrong you had a huge fever'

"Ummm..." Leo said as he put his hand to her forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever anymore."

'He touched her, why does that put me on edge?'

"See...Natsu why are you on fire?" Lucy asked.

'huh'

"I'm on fire?" I ask and looks down. "I'm on fire!"I yelled as he got rid of the flames.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V **

At the train station on the way to Hargeon, Natsu was feeling as sick as ever.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Charle where on the mission to stop the bandits that were stealing valuable's from museums around the town. Their job is to catch the bandits and through them in jail, and to also return the stuff the stole. Basically an easy job for team Natsu.

"Lushiii." Natsu said. "Can I lay on your lap?" Natsu asked still feeling sick.

"Sure." Lucy said, and Natsu laid his head in his lap.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

'Aw, he's so cute when he's sleeping.' Lucy thought while putting her hands in her hair.

'She's touching' Natsu thought.

"They look so cute together." Erza and Gray say at the same time.

"Hehe." Wendy and Charle giggled.

"They liiiiike each other." Happy whispered.

* * *

**So how was the second chapter? Please tell me, but also go easy. This is my first fanfic. I'm sorry if you don't like it, I know I'm bad at writing so please tell me my mistakes.**

**Thanks and I'll try to update soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal P.O.V**

Natsu's team head to the city hall in the town of Hargeon. They needed to know the possible location of the bandits and what items they shall be recovering.

The team walks into the city hall and gets greeted by a man named jack, he is as tall as Natsu with short blonde hair and wears a nice black suit with a tie. He tells them to follow him. He leads them into a medium size room and sits behind a large desk. In the middle of the room there were to couches and a chair surrounding a coffee table. he motions to them to sit and they do.

"The reason you are here..." He said. "Is to stop the bandits and retrieve the item they stole."

"The bandits call themselves 'Black Ruby', there is a possibility they may have some wizards in their group." He said. "I need you to take down the bandits and then retrieve an item called 'Royal Blue', its a gem that was given from one of the neighboring countries to the royal family of Fiore, The family entrusted the jewel to our museum here in Hargeon so we need to get it back. He said. "Also if you accomplish this you will receive 500,000 jewels each, this jewel means a lot to us."

'500,000 jewels, this jewel must be really important' Erza thought.

'No need to worry about rent' Lucy though.

'I wonder what the gem looks like' Gray thought.

'Fish, lots of fish' was all happy could think of.

'I don't really care about the reward, I just wanna kick butt' Natsu thought.

'That's a lot of money' Wendy and Charle thought at the same time.

"Anyways." Jack said snapping them all out of their thoughts. "We found out the bandits are hiding in this building over here." He said while pointing at a map. "I want you to arrest the bandits and find the jewel, the jewel looks like this." He said pulling out a photo from the desk.

The members surround the photo in awe. The gem was a royal blue color and was big as a softball and shaped round like a pearl. When you look into it, it was like you were sucked into a dream. The gem was stunning.

'Wow' they all thought at the same time.

"Well, be careful now." He said

"Lets go." Natsu shouted shooting up from his seat. The rest of the team followed behind.

* * *

**In front of the bandits hide out**

"Lets go and kick some butt." Natsu yelled.

"Fine, just don't destroy anything." Lucy sighed

"Who me." Natsu smirked. "You should be worried about Mr. Stripper over there." Natsu said glancing at Gray.

"What did you say flame brain!?" Gray yelled back.

"Ehh... What was that ice princess!?" Natsu said.

"STOP!" Erza shouted while giving them a death glare.

"What are you talking about, we get along fine." Natsu and Gray said nervously.

"Hehe that's Erza for you." Wendy muttered.

'No kidding' Lucy thought and sweat dropped. 'I also don't think grey is as destructive as you are'

"Anyways lets go." Erza said while putting on her armor. Natsu lit his fist on fire while Lucy summoned Aries. Gray summoned ice and Wendy followed behind ready to support them however she could.

"I'm all fired up." Natsu yelled.

* * *

**That's it or my third chap. Please review and tell me how I did. Thanks, I will update soon. **

**Also I know the Nalu is not showing yet, but I'm trying to slow build it up to that. :p**

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. **

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal P.O.V**

Fire was everywhere. Natsu was going on a rampage kicking butt. He was on a role.

"Calm down hothead, don't destroy the town." Gray yelled at his pink haired friend.

"What did you say ice brain!?" Natsu yelled. "You picking a fight!?"

"Calm down both of you." Lucy said with the gem secured in her arms. "We got what we came for so lets let the police take care of the rest."

"Lucy's right." Wendy said checking everyone for injuries.

"Lets go to the..." Erza started but stopped to here someone screaming. Her eyes widen. 'Lucy'

A man held lucy and had a knife to her neck.

"Luce." Natsu whimpered, his heart felt like it had stopped.

"Give me the gem." The man yelled at lucy who held it tightly in her grasp despite a knife being held at her throat.

"N-no." Lucy said.

"What?!" The guy said pressing the knife closer to her neck causing blood to trickle down her neck. "Be a good girl and give m-" He was suddenly sent flying.

Lucy felt someone hugging her protectively, she looked up to see Natsu. She smiled. But Natsu had a look of surprise on his face. 'How did I do that?' He thought.

"Thanks." Lucy said nervously.

"No problem." He said and gave lucy his infamous grin.

The team just stood by the sidelines gasping.

"Hey Natsu, how did you do that?" Gray asked. "I mean get to Lucy so fast."

"I dunno." He replied. 'I blew when I saw blood on Lucy's neck, I just knew that I had to make that bastard pay for hurting Luce.' He thought to himself silently.

"Lets go, we need to take the gem back to the city hall." Erza sighed and started walking, the rest of the team followed.

As they entered city hall Jack came up to them and grabbed the jewel.

"You did it." He smiled. "You may come get your reward now."

* * *

After getting their reward they headed back to their guild.

At the guild they were greeted by the master.

"So, what did you break and how much do I have to pay." He said with annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing." They all say.

"What!" He said with a surprised but relieved expression. "That's certainly surprising."

"We're surprised to." They all said in sync.

"Anyways good job." He said and walked away.

"Hey Lu-chan." Levy said as she walked up to Lucy. "How did the mission go?"

"Good." Lucy smiled at her friend Levy. "We managed not to break anything."

"Really?" Levy asked surprised. Lucy sweat dropped at her friends reaction.

"Oh Gajeel." Levy said and walked toward him waving bye to Lucy.

"Hehe." Lucy laughed regarding her friends actions. 'She likes him, how nice' Lucy thought and sighed. 'Love' she sighed again.

"Luce, you okay?" Natsu asked. "You keep sighing."

"It's nothing." Lucy said. "I'm just tired, I think I'm going to go home now."

"I'll walk you home." Natsu said. "It's not safe walking alone."

"Um...sure." Lucy said. "If you want to."

"Don't walk on the rail this time." Natsu teased.

"Drop it." Lucy hissed angrily. "I wont fall again."

"Sure...just be careful." Natsu said. 'Why is she angry with me, I just want her to be careful' He thought.

'Why does he care if I fall, he's acting like an overprotective boyfriend' She thought. 'Boyfriend' she blushed. 'That could never happen'

"You okay Luce." Natsu asked with concern in his voice. "Your face is all red." 'It's kinda cute' Natsu thought. 'Wait what!'

"Yeah I'm fine." She said brushing her thoughts away. "Lets go." She said and they both head out of the guild.

"Come on Happy." Natsu yelled to his cat, his blue exceed companion flew over.

They all headed out and took the usual route to Lucy's apartment. She avoided the rail 'this' time and arrived at her apartment safely. She invited Natsu in and they all fell asleep on the bed. Lucy was to tired to care or yell.

* * *

**Well that's it for the fourth chappie. So please review and tell me how I did.**

**I think I will update really soon again. Thanks peeps. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy wakes up the next morning. She felt warm, really warm. She turns to see that her back is flat against Natsu's chest. She blushes and tries to struggle out but Natsu's arm hold's her firmly in place. Happy was above both of their heads in the bed still sleeping. You could hear light snoring from Natsu, he was clearly asleep to. She tried to struggle again but Natsu was to strong. She sighed. 'He's so warm' she thought.

"Luce?" Natsu said sleepily as his eyes widened to find him holding her. "Sorry." He mumbled and let go, he was slightly blushing.

"No it fine." Lucy sighed. 'Was he just blushing?' Lucy thought.

'I blushed' He thought. 'Luce is the only one that can do that to me, she's like a drug'

"Um...do you want breakfast?" Lucy asked. "Are pancakes fine?"

"Sure." Natsu said nervously.

"Lushiiiiii, I want fish." Happy said sleepily. "Is that okay?"

"Sure Happy." She said while giving the blue exceed a radiant smile.

Lucy went to the kitchen and made a whole bunch of pancakes, remembering the large appetite the dragon slayer had. She served the pancakes and also gave Happy a plate of fish. Then she started to eat her own food herself.

"Thank-" _gobble_ "you Lushiii" They both said through a mouth full of food.

"No prob." Lucy said smiling. "After your done lets head to the guild."

* * *

In the guild they were greeted by Mira, telling them master was about to make an announcement. The master got on the stage and pointed to team Natsu.

"Huh!?" The whole team said in shock. "What did we do?"

"If anyone did any thing it was hot head over there." Gray said pointing at Natsu.

"What did you say snow cone!?" Natsu shouted back.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Erza yelled and Natsu and Gray hugged each other in fear.

"You guys didn't do anything." The master said sighing.

"WHAT!?" The team and some of the members of the guild yelled.

'Is it that unbelievable?' Lucy thought.

"We got a job from the council directly themselves." He said. "I would like to send team Natsu to do the job, the job is to take down a dark guild called 'Gobling Deck', The guild has been causing council members problems."

"I'm all fired up." Natsu shouts.

"Aye." Happy says.

"Lets go!" The rest of the team shouts. "To take down a dark guild!"

"Lahar will meet you in Onibus, that is where the dark guild is located, there he will give you more information. The master said. "The guild has over 200 people in it, so if you take the guild out the reward is 1,000,000 jewels each.

"Eh?" The whole team gasps. "That much?"

'Well it kinda makes since with tat many people in the guild' Lucy thought.

"Master, how are we all going to take them down with just us?" Lucy asked.

"Its going to be team Natsu and a few extras." Master said. "You will be taking Lisanna, Mira, Gajeel, and Laxus with you, I believe you are enough, now go make fairy tail proud."

"Yes!" Everyone that was going shouted.

* * *

**Well that's it for my 5th chap. Till next time, Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal P.O.V **

In Onibus the group selected on the journey met up with Lahar, he took them to a hotel and paid for their lodgings. Each person had their own room in the hotel 'Happy End'. After words Lahar took them to the big meeting area in the hotel and laid down a map and took out some pictures of people. Everyone gathered around the table for the information they were going to receive.

"Okay, lets start with the map." Lahar said. "This is where we are." He said pointing at a blue dot on the map of Onibus. "And this is where The guild is." He pointed at the red dot on the map. "The dark guild is only 5 miles away from here."

"There are a lot of people in the guild, does that mean we only need to take out some of the leaders while some of us deal with their lackeys?" Lucy questioned while looking at the pictures. "I mean why else would you have pictures with certain people on them?!"

Everyone stared at lucy in amazement. They couldn't believe she devised the situation that easily. Lahar just stared at her in disbelief.

"Wow Luce." Natsu said.

"Your so smart Lushiiiii." Happy said in amazement.

You are absolutely correct Lucy." Lahar said while picking up the pictures. He then spread the pictures across the map, there were three in all. The first one was of a tall tan man with a scar across his face and short spiky black hair. Lahar held up the picture for everyone to see. "This man's name is Raing, he is the guild master of 'Gobling Deck', he is also the strongest in the guild." Lahar went to the second picture. "This is one of Raing's leaders, her name is Hiroko, she is the second strongest member of the guild." The picture was of a girl about Lucy's size with long dark brown hair and black eyes, she had very pale skin and a confident look on her face in the picture. "This is another one of Raing's leaders, the third strongest member of the guild, His name is Miyuki." The picture was of a small boy very fragile and pale with blonde hair, his blue eyes looked like the see and also looked like they carried great sadness and devotion with them. "Your job is to take all three members down and arrest them, tam Natsu will defeat them while the rest of them keep the lackeys busy, any questions?" Lahar asked finally ending his explanation.

"Why is only team Natsu fighting the actual tough guys?" Lisanna whined and Gajeel agreed.

"Because you guys will have your hands full of two hundred other guild members." Lahar said sighing.

"Well its fine with me, I get to kick butt." Natsu said setting his fist on fire. Everyone sighed and some giggled at the dense dragon slayers stupidity.

"What did the guild do to the council anyways?" Lucy asked.

"They have been causing trouble for no reason saying its to satisfy their boredom." Lahar said. "But sometimes they go to far, and now the council wants the leaders behind bars." Lucy just nods at his explanation, "Anyways you start tomorrow, so rest here it getting late, believe it or not we have been talking for a while. He said and yawned. Everyone else agreed and yawned to, all except Natsu who was to exited about fighting to feel tired.

Lucy and Natsu's room's were right next to each other, Lucy had already changed and got into bed but Natsu just laid in bed on top of the covers, Happy was already asleep. Even though Lucy was Laying down she wasn't asleep and Natsu could tell bye her breathing. He was worried something was wrong and decided to check on her. The reason lucy couldn't sleep was because she couldn't shake of the feeling something bad was going to happen, Then suddenly she heard a knock on the door and a familiar voice calling her Luce.

"Come in." She said. And with that Natsu opened the door. "What do you need Natsu?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing I just wanted to know why you couldn't sleep." He said quietly looking down.

"How did you know I was asleep!?"

"Dragon slayer senses." Natsu said back.

"Oh." Was all Lucy could manage to say.

So why cant you sleep? He asked.

"I just have a bad feeling." Lucy said shaking a bit. Lucy thinking she was just cold wrapped her blankets around her. Natsu who noticed walked up to her and put his hands around her. Lucy blushed. "What are you-!?" Lucy asked startled but breathed a sigh of relief when Natsu's warmth got to her.

"You seemed cold." He said scratching the top of his head innocently.

They both fell asleep I each others arms.

* * *

**So that was chap 6. And I am so sorry it took so long, I will try to update sooner than that. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Neonkoi**


End file.
